Garth's lust
by Texasman1836
Summary: Garth and Lilly want kids. Lilly can't have them. Now Eve has dropped by for a visit. Things are really going to heat up.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year since the weeding of Garth and Lilly who brought peace to their family business war. Garth and Lilly's fathers owned money making shipping businesses that were at war with each other, but when Garth and Lilly married it stopped the conflict. They lived in a nice home that sat on the edge of a beautiful beach.

"Lilly, I'm going to take a dip." said Garth in cheerful voice. Lilly smiled at her husband. "Have a nice swim my macho alpha." she giggled.

That's what Garth did once everyday. He'd swim in the sea, or jog on the beach for exercise. Lilly painted beautiful pitchers for a living. They both were happy with their lives, but that was all going to change one day.

The sun rose and Garth woke up with a smile. "What a beautiful morning," he said with a yawn.

Lilly awoke shortly and smiled at her husband. "Good morning my macho alpha." she giggled as she ran her head against Garth's shoulder. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked looking her husband in the eye.

Garth thought for a moment and then knew what he forgot. "I remember that it has something do with the lips." he said with a smile.

Garth laid a hand on Lilly's face and leaned in for a kiss, Lilly smiled as their lips finally meet and the two moaned in their lip-lock, enjoying the quiet romantic moment together. After their kiss Lilly started to make breakfast and Garth read his morning paper.

"Lilly, it says in the paper that Kate and Humphrey will be parents soon." announced Garth looking up from his paper.

Lilly smiled with joy. "Someday we'll be parents to." she sighed.

Just then the phone rang and Lilly went to answer it. Garth thought about being an uncle and a father, but the happy thought faded away when his wife came back into the dinning room and sat down at the table with tears in her eye. Garth could tell that the phone call was bad news, but he was ready to face the bad things that the world would throw at him.

"What's wrong, Lilly?" asked Garth taking Lilly's hand in his.

Lilly looked at her husband with sorrow. "I'm unable to have children!" she cried. "Dr. Pamela Farrell met with me last week and did some tests on me and now the rest is history."

"Don't worry, Lilly," Garth said trying to calm her. "We'll think of something. Because I know that together, we can find away to have kids."

Lilly smiled at Garth. He was right, and she did know of a way to have kids.

The next day, Garth returned home to see a black Ford parked in the drive way next to Lilly's car. _What's Winston and Eve doing here?_ Garth wondered. When he entered the house, there was a note that read: Gone jogging with mom and dad. Will be back at two.

Garth looked at the clock, he had only 45 minutes left before Lilly and her parents returned. A huge smile appeared on his face. With an empty house all to himself, Garth could take advantage of the opportunity to strip naked and play with his horny cock for as long as he could keep himself on the edge. It seemed like forever since he'd been able to enjoy a long, uninterrupted play session, even if he was only doing it on his own. He certainly would rather have had the right company, but he'd always been exceptionally adept at pleasing himself.

Not caring that his bedroom door was wide open, the muscular twentyeight-year-old wolf sprawled naked on his bed, already half erect out of sheer anticipation, and was swiping through pictures and dirty videos of his wife on his tablet.

Now looking at a photo on his tablet of Lilly's spread, trimmed pussy, her finger deeply lodged in her glistening, pink hole, Garth thought back to that night and stroked his cock until he was fully engorged and throbbing with hot need.

"Oh, Lilly...Fuck!" Garth moaned as he was quickly rushing toward the peak of his pleasure. His eyes were clenched shut while his tight, young body grew tense at the promise of his oncoming explosion. He started to groan just as he heard the sound of someone coming into his room.

Garth's eyes suddenly opened wide, shocked to discover Eve, his mother-in-law standing in the room holding a basket full of laundry. She was gazing openly at the big, swollen cock in his fist, but then her eyes lifted to his face and she kept walking the rest of the way into his room to set down the laundry. She was wearing a thin, white yoga pants and a light blue T-shirt with a scooped neck. And judging from the way her heavy tits moved as she walked it was clear she wasn't wearing a bra.

Garth could barely move. His hand was frozen still on his cock but his shaft kept pulsing with desperate heat in his grip.

"Uh, I thought you went jogging with Lilly and Winston," he said breathlessly, at a loss to say anything else.

"I came back early to get some things done around the house," Eve said, a faint smile playing at the corners of her lips. "After you're, um, finished, I could use your help with something outside."

And with one more open glance at her son-in-law's hard cock, Eve walked out of his bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Garth's hand was pumping his shaft again before the door was even closed. The mixture of embarrassment and excitement he felt was driving him straight toward an urgent climax. It was one thing to fantasize about his own mother-in-law seeing him, but the unexpected reality was more than his mind could process. So he just let his cock lead the way while he lifted his ass off the bed and fisted a dizzying geyser of spunk from his cock that ended up spattering half his naked body.

Afterward, he couldn't help thinking about how calm Eve had seemed, even despite the way she kept sneaking looks at his cock. She'd even expected him to cum. She'd all but invited him to.

He took a quick shower before going to see what she wanted, and while he was hurriedly washing his own cum off his body, he realized how much he wished his mother-in-law had stayed in his room long enough to watch him spurt. The very idea made him start tingling all over again.

Garth froze and suddenly remembered that he and Lilly were married! He shouldn't be having these thought about Eve. It was wrong, disgusting, and yet, so hot. This was making Garth wonder if he should talk about this problem with Winston.

When Garth finished his shower, he walked outside to see what Eve needed. But when he got there, Eve was laying by the pool in a lawnchair, soaking up the summer rays and making her skin a golden brown tone to go great with her blonde hair. She was wearing a black bikini, with her big tits busting out and nipples piecing through like there was nothing there. When she'd turn over her bikini bottom would ride up her thick hips like a thong, giving any bystander a full view of everything but her pussy. Good thing Garth was the only one there, with the 8 foot fence around, his mother-in-law and her beautiful figure was on display for him and him only.

Eve spied Garth staring at her. Sitting up, she reached up and untied the bow behind her neck. The black triangles clung to her breasts as she reached behind her back and pulled that bow loose. With her left hand, Eve pulled the black cloth away from her breasts and tossed it to the ground.

Her bare breasts hung on her chest like two large sacks, made of silk and filled with honey. They were pulled down by their own weight and supported by their firm mass. It took every bit of Garth's strength not to drop his pants and start jacking off to the sight of Eve's huge breasts.

Eve smiled at Garth. "Would you be a dear and give me a relaxing massage?" she asked him. Garth stood there, rooted to the ground like a tree. The only thing that was on his mind was his mother-in-law's breasts. Frowning, Eve stood up and slowly untied the bows on her hips. Again, she used her left hand to pull the black cloth from between her legs and toss it by the top of her bikini.

Garth's jaw dropped and his nose began gushing blood.

Eve stood by the pool, completely naked. "Well..." she said tapping her foot impatiently. "Are you going to give me my massage or just stare at me?"

* * *

**_Looks like Garth is in a tight spot with Eve. What will he do? Give her the massage or just leave? Please leave reviews and try and guess what he will do in the next chapter._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you going to give me my massage or just stare at me?" Eve asked as Garth stood there. When he finally regained control of his body, Garth slowly walked over to Eve and checked out all her features. Her breasts were huge, her pussy wet and her ass was a sight to die for.

"Lay down for me," Garth said. Eve laid down on her lawn chair and smiled. Everything was going good so far, and she couldn't wait for Garth to bend to her will.

"Be gentle with me Garth, I have been known to get turned on when men touch me," Eve said and winked at him.

"Ok," Garth said as he searched for and found a small bottle of massaging oil in Eve's purse. He knelt behind his mother-in-law and began massaging her upper back. Soon his Eve was moaning in pleasure, punctuated by a few sharp groans of pain as he went too hard.

About five minutes later Garth then straddled her thighs and was able to work with a better angle. Eve was moaning more and more and the sound, although it wasn't exactly erotic, was more than close enough for his hormone filled brain. He was wearing jeans and a pair of boxers, but he knew that they would fail to hide his growing erection.

Garth tried his best to focus his eyes on her lower back, but just couldn't help himself. A while later he abandoned the fight and just kept staring at her ass. By now his Eve was complimenting him, telling him how much better she already felt. They began talking as he worked, and Garth could feel that she was trying to seduce him in some way.

Garth worked his way higher up her back before moving to her thighs. He felt her tensing up very briefly when his warm hands touched the back of her thighs, but soon she resumed moaning in pleasure. At one point, his mind fully occupied with the ogling of the wonderful ass and the conversation he was having, Garth simply let his hands slide all over her ass. Garth felt a surge of forbidden pleasure when he did and squeezed his hands around the soft, generous flesh.

"Garth! I need you to fuck me... please!" Eve suddenly said.

Garth's eyes shot open and saw that he had his hands all over her ass. He had been so fixed on pleasuring Eve, that he failed to keep control of himself.

"NO!" Garth shouted with disgust. "I CAN'T DO IT!"

Eve watched with disappointment as Garth ran into the house. She really wanted her son-in-law to be with her, but she knew that she still had a second chance. Garth felt sick and ashamed for touching his mother-in-law like a pervert, but he decided to go to a place to get his mind off of what he did.

The place Garth went was a bar called "High Moon Bar" and it was a place he like to visit when he wanted a good cold beer, play poker, and pool with his friends.

"Garth, looks like you got gut kicked." said Scars who was about Garth's age.

Claw, who was another friend of Garth was a woman who was as tough as nails, but had quick temper. "Do you want to let us in on what is bothering you, Garth?" she asked taking a drink of beer.

Garth looked at Claw and Scars with humiliation because he didn't want them to know about his mother-in-law's actions, but the truth had to come out. He knew his friends would not tell anyone about Eve trying to seduce him into having sex with her because they were honest and true friends.

"My mother-in-law Eve has irresistible beauty and charm for her age." explained Garth poring himself a drink. "I was drawn to her and I touched her wrongly. I have never felt so guilty in my life."

Scars looked at his friend with understanding. "I know how you feel, Garth." he said patting Garth on the back. "When I was married, I met a stripper at one of the clubs I went to and fucked her."

Garth was shocked. "You cheated on your wife?" he asked Scars calmly, even though he was freaking out on the inside.

It was an even bigger shock when Garth learned that the stripper that Scars slept with was Claw. He never pegged her to be in that line of business, but there was things that people did under the radar to make money.

At that very moment, all the men in the bar started cheering. Garth and his friends were trying to see what got the men all excited. Then one of the men shouted, "It's the queen High Moon!"

"It has been twenty years since she's been seen here!" another man shouted.

Garth saw in the corner of his eye that Scars was already pulling out his wallet. The scared alpha rushed past the men shouting, "Hey Eve, get your sexy ass in here!"

_Eve, __my mother-in-law__ is a stripper?_ Garth thought to himself. Who would have thought that she was that kind of woman.

As she walked toward the stage, a small crowd gathered around her, each guy trying to buy her a drink or asking her to give them a strip tease. Eve smiled as she remembered the good old days before getting married. She took advantage of every offer, always having one or two drinks in front of her and dancing for different men.

Garth watched as one man tried to feel her up, sliding his hands over her body. She let him cup her ass, but she push his hand away after several seconds, giving him plenty of time to feel what he wanted of her body. That was when Garth also noticed the wedding ring still on her finger. Mooch, the bartender and friend, told Garth that Eve came in about once a month and danced for the men before getting married. Most of the men trying to pick her up were either half her age or just a little older than her 43 years. It was obvious that Eve loved the attention she received. And it was well deserved...she was a beautiful woman with an incredible body. Fit and trim, her body had the right curves in the right places. everything fit perfectly.

The black dress she wore hugged her body, accentuating each supple curve of her waist, hips and ass. The low cut top, along with the underlying lift of the cups pushed her large firm breasts out over the top, exposing a large cleavage as well as about half of her breasts. _She __does__ look goo__d._ Garth thought to himself, but he still didn't like what she tried to do to him that afternoon.

Garth knew he needed to get out of the bar before he fell to temptation, but stopped himself from going when Eve slipped out of her dress. She looked so hot in her sexy lingerie.

"You boys love what you see?" asked Eve who now showing off her black bra, G-string thong, and high-heel pumps. "Who wants me?" she asked curling a devilish, seductive smile on her lips as she spanked her left hip.

All the men were shouting and fighting each other in order to get Eve. The former stripper looked around for the one man she came for…

"Garth!" Eve shouted, her voice was loud enough to silence all the men. Garth stepped forward.

"What do you want, Eve?" he timidly asked her.

"I want you." giggled Eve as she wrapped her arms around her son-in-law. The two of them stood there among the men, who were clearly upset that she would chose Garth over them. Turning to her left, Eve commanded Lyle and Link to set a chair up on stage.

Before Garth knew what was happening, he was dragged on to the stage and placed in the chair. The bar lights dimmed as sexy music began playing. It was turning into a nightmare! First Eve tried to seduce him at home, now she was going to do it publicly. Garth felt so angry and confused.

Eve slowly turned her back to Garth as her hips swung in time to the music, her ass doing its best to completely capture his attention as she slowly pulled on her thin black G-string so that it disappeared into the crack of her ass. By that point, a herd of elephants stampeding through the room would not have drawn Garth's attention. As she bent over, Garth was presented with a perfect view of her G-string covered pussy. The black fabric was wet and stretched tight over her swollen pussy, the outline of her opening clearly revealed as she continued wiggling her ass.

As if on cue Link reached down and unzipped Garth's pants. Then Lyle pulled his jeans down his legs, thus letting Garth's dick spring free. Eve smiled at she saw, Garth was under complete control of her spell, now she could fuck him.

Eve took hold of Garth's dick and stroked it, but before things get go any farther Scars jumped up on the stage. He held out five hundred dollars to Eve with a lustful smile.

"Fuck with me, Eve." he demanded as he slipped the cash into Eve's bra.

Eve looked at Scars and smiled. "I'm only into Garth," she said turning back to her son-in-law. "Lyle and Link take this stupid eastern dog out of here." she commanded.

Lyle and Link grabbed Scars, but he pulled free from the two and turned his attention to Eve. "I'm not leaving until I get some of..." but Eve cut him off. "There are two ways for you to leave this bar, Scars." she growled. "Alive or Dead!"

Claw walked up to her friend and took hold of his hand. "You better listen to the girl." she warned, but Scars would not listen.

Eve then nodded to Lyle who then pulled a silenced Beretta .25 from his coat, pointed it at the back of Scars head, and pulled the trigger.

But Scars life was saved because Garth grabbed Lyle's arm, but the bullet struck Link in the right shoulder. Next thing Garth knew a brawl broke out in the bar and he made his exit. He reached his car and drove off as the local police showed up, but he was glad to be away from Eve and he hoped that she would be sent to the slammer, but he was wrong because by the time he got home he saw Eve's car parked in the driveway. He thought the best way to deal with Eve was to talk to Lilly and his father-in-law, Winston.


	3. Chapter 3

Garth entered his home to find Lilly sitting with Winston on the coach in the living room. He did not want to tell his wife and father-in-law about the things Eve was doing to him, but the truth had to be told and maybe he could deal with his trouble.

"Lilly, Winston, there's something that we need to talk about." said Garth pulling up a chair. "It's about Eve."

Lilly looked at her husband with concern. "We're all ears, my macho alpha," she said looking at her father. "Fire away, Garth." sighed Winston crossing his arms.

Garth felt his mouth go dry as he spoke. "Eve has been trying to have sex with me," he stated, then braced himself for Winston to start yelling, but what he heard was laughter. Garth looked at Winston and Lilly who had smiles on their faces.

"You mean you haven't fuck Eve yet?" Winston asked Garth with a laugh. The handsome alpha shook his head in reply.

At that very minute, Eve walked in...completely necked! She looked happy to see Garth, as Eve licked her lips while she shamelessly showed her body off. And once again, Garth's eyes were fixed on her breasts.

Getting up from his chair, Garth watched as Eve sat between her daughter and husband. Her eyes was scanning him from head to toe, giving him the "I want you" look.

"Well Garth... What do you think?" Winston asks looking at his son-in-law, he swallowed hard.

"Winston, you know I can't have sex with you wife?" Garth protested looking to Winston.

"Garth, Lilly wants to have a baby." Winston said forcing a smile. "So Eve has volunteered to get pregnant for Lilly by having sex with you."

"I will not do it... Winston, this is wrong!" Garth said firmly.

This would have gone on for awhile until Lilly ended the argument. "Garth, I order you to take Eve into our bedroom and fuck a baby into her." Lilly says angrily growling and showing teeth to Garth. The three alphas looked at her with surprise because this is the first time Lilly acted menacingly toward her husband.

Garth looked at Eve, then Lilly and finally Winston. "Are you sure this is alright?" he asked them.

Lilly smiled and nodded to her husband. "Go have some fun you two," she said.

Eve held out her hand to Garth. Being the gentleman he was, Garth took Eve by the hand and lead her to the bedroom. As the two of them closed the door, Garth caught sight of Lilly pulling Winston closer to her. Eve sashayed up to her young stud and placed her arms over his shoulders. She leaned in and kissed him. He responded quickly and in short order they were once again committing their passionate foreplay.

Back in the living room, Winston had taken the liberty to install a camera in the bedroom to see how Garth and Eve were doing. Turning on the TV, Winston saw his wife being kissed deeply by Garth while his wife slowly removed his shirt. Both Winston and Lilly sat quietly and watched in awe as their spouses engaged in their sexual arrangement.

Garth began running kisses down Eve neck until he reached her breasts. Eve moaned as her fingers worked on his pants. His pants and boxers finally fell to the floor. Garth reached back and grasped her ass. Oh, how he loved the feeling of her body.

"Oh Garth, you're so hard. I can't wait to feel that inside me again." Eve whispered as her hand stroked up and down his stiff shaft.

Garth then began to lose control as he took his hands and pulled her ass forcing her hard against his cock.

"Slow down lover." Eve said as she gently bit into his neck and then kissed the spot. Another bite and another kiss this one a little lower down his neck. Eve kept biting and kissing as she slowly worked her way down Garth's body. When she was at his tummy, Garth's body quivered, and he said.

"Oh baby. That feels so good. Even so, we shouldn't be enjoying this so much. We're both married and doing this only for one reason." Garth groaned as his body tingled all over.

Eve smiled and looked up at him as she sat upon her knees saying, "Lilly isn't going to make you cum like this... I Am." Saying that, she leaned over and slid his cock deep in her mouth.

Garth's body felt like it was on fire as Eve gave him the best blowjob he had ever had. Looking down at his mother-in-law, Eve looked up at him. Their eyes locked onto each other, just waiting to see who would be the next to act.

Being sucked off by Eve was a hidden fantasy he had had ever since Lilly gave him his first blowjob, and now his mother-in-law was making it come true. But it was so wrong. Garth didn't care. Taking hold of her head, he attempted to keep her from. This just made Eve suck faster until he came hard.

"I'm cumming!" Garth shouted. His legs weakened as Eve sucked him dry until he collapsed onto the bed.

Back in the living room, Lilly and Winston had become so horny from watching Eve and Garth, that the two of them were making out there on the couch. As Lilly kissed her father, she grasped the zipper tab and eased it down as she looked for any sign of reaction from him. Feeling confident Lilly fumbled with the opening and freed her father's steel rod. Her heart pounded in her chest as she grasped it and felt its hot stiffness in her hand. Slowly, she stroked, letting the forbidden feelings toward her father to overtake her completely.

"Lilly, I want you to stop," Winston said sadly. Lilly looked at her father, worried that he was yell at her, but instead of yelling, he confessed a hidden desire he had kept from the world. "Ever since your 18th birthday, all I ever wanted to do was make love to you. You are so beautiful, just like your mother, and since you are the only one here who isn't getting laid, why don't we fuck while Eve and Garth make that baby for you."

Lilly smiled. "Yes, lets do it, dad!"

Back in the bedroom, Eve straddled Garth. She spread her legs and centered herself over his thick dick. Taking it in her hand, she stroked it as she slowly lowered herself down until he was completely inside her.

"Been so long, Baby. You feel so good inside me. So big..." she whimpered. Garth smiled as Eve leaned down and kissed him. "Tell me the truth, do you like being inside your mother-in-law?"

"Yes," Garth moaned. "I love this feeling, you're so tight, so wet."

Eve tossed her head back and clutched her breast as Garth's steel pole spread her wide. "Oh... Yesss... Oh Garth. You're so big," she hissed as she raised up and down forcing more of his massive meat deeper and deeper.

Her body was on fire, as her orgasm was building fast. Her body felt alive as his cock filled her up once more, taking her to the point of no return as she toyed with her hard nipples.

Garth pushed up as Eve slammed down and she gyrated her hips front to back and in circles. This ground her clit against him, making her tingle inside.

"Oh... OH... OH!" Garth exclaimed when he felt the first wave of pleasure before cumming.

Eve went crazy and ground herself fast on his cock. Her own orgasm fast approaching as she wailed loudly "That's it Garth. Hold on honey. Cum with me. I'm so close. So close. Oh... OH! YES! FUCK ME FASTER! I'M CUMMING!

Garth felt Eve's body stiffen, and her pussy grabbed his dick as he exploded inside her and huffed "Holy Smokes!" as they climaxed together.

Back in the living room, Lilly's pussy was soaked, and her body quivered as her father willingly fucked her. His hips rose up to meet her every push down. Faster and quicker she went, holding herself on his thighs as his massive hands reached up and clutched at her chest. Lilly pulled her shirt off and ripped at her bra. Grasping her daddy's hands, she forcefully planting them on her breast.

"That's it Daddy. Oh yes... Play with my titties."

Winston was lost in total blissful desire. Feeling his daughter's pussy sliding up and down his shaft was sending shockwaves through him. Her soft firm breasts bounced in his hands as her hard perky nipples danced across his palms.

"OH, fuck honey. Daddy can't take much more." He gasped when he felt his daughter's cunt tighten on his shaft as she rocked her hips seductively back and forth.

Then...Lilly came hard. Her cries of pleasure was the breaking point for Winston, and he lost all control of his body. He looked at Lilly and then so very gently, flipped his daughter onto her belly. Winston could only think of one thing now… his daughter's perfect ass and how good it would feel to take her anal cherry.

Back in the bedroom, Eve had her legs wrapped around Garth as he thrusted with a passionate furry of lust. He had already come two times, and now he was nearing a third. _I'm in love with Eve!_ Garth thought to himself. _She's going to not only give me a baby, but that child will also be her baby as well, not Lilly's!_

And as he and Eve neared their final climax, Winston and Lilly was about to finish there taboo lovemaking.

Winston had done all her could to help Lilly relax as he lined up his stiff dick with her virgin hole. "Lilly, this is going to hurt. Please forgive me," he said, then began to push in. Lilly clenched her teeth as the pain began grow.

"Daddy, please!" Lilly begged loudly. "It hurts!"

Winston smiled and kept on pushing deeper into his beautiful daughter. A few minutes later, he was balls deep in her ass and he feels her juices begin to flow from her pussy. Winston began to pump his cock in and out of her ass while he spanked her ass. Both father and daughter were in soon moaning and crying in pleasure as they fucked.

"That's it, that's it, fuck me dad. Fuck your daughter's ass!" Lilly screamed as her climax began to approach. She reached down and began to rub her clit. "Oh daddy, I'm going to cum. Oh yes, oh yes," she hissed as her hole tightened around Winston's shaft.

"Oh, Lilly," Winston moaned as he felt her body began to convulse. "I'm going to cum too," he moaned. He pushed into her hole as deep as possible and froze.

Lilly felt his penis quiver inside her ass. She was amazed that she could actually feel him begin to cum. That intensified her building climax.

Both of them screamed in pleasure as Winston filled his daughter's rear hole with his seed.

"I love you dad!" Lilly moaned and then yawned. She was so tired. Never in her life had she ever felt so great. Oh sure, Garth was a great loving husband and a real good lover, but Winston had pleased her in ways that Garth never thought of.

Back in the bedroom, Eve had passed out from the intense love making she and Garth had done. Garth on the other hand was still fighting to stay awake, he looked over at his sleeping mother-in-law, leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you, Eve."

After that day, Eve and Garth made love every night for about to two weeks, and when Eve was learned that she was pregnant, they stopped.

_**Six months later…**_

Winston scraped the snow from his boots in the early evening light before removing them and entering the house. The smell of roast beef filled the hallway and the warmth was welcoming. He could hear Garth and Lilly making love upstairs, but he found Eve in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her body.

"Mmm I like that," Eve purred as she felt his growing erection and wriggled her bottom on his cock.

Winston took his wife by the hand, his wedding band glinting in the light and turned her to face him before placing both hands on her swollen belly.

"How long?" He asked.

She furrowed her brow. "three months silly!"

He smiled. "I meant until dinner's ready?"

"Oh," she laughed. "Twenty minutes."

"Good," Winston stated, leading her towards the bedroom. "Remember I promised to fuck you every night as well."

The very thought of making love to Winston was already making Eve wet. Oh how they had the perfect family.

The end.

* * *

_**I would like to point out that the lemon scenes were thought up by me, but written by my good friend dax0042. So please leave reviews and no flames please.**_


End file.
